freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
THX Certified Games
1st Logo (Mid 2000's-present) Nickname: "The Gaming Experience", “The -1.5 Low Pitch Deep Note Again” Trailer: Against a black background, we see the words "Experience THX", which dissolve and the THX logo appears. It shines as usual showing the text "CERTIFIED GAME" below. Variants: There is a version where the flash is purple, and the Deep Note starts from the ignition sound. In The Matrix: Path of Neo, the logo zooms in as Matrix lines, then turns, and the flash appears. In Need for Speed: Shift, the words "EXPERIENCE THX" appear below the complete logo. In Need for Speed Underground, the only word below THX is "GAME". FX/SFX: The words "Experience THX" dissolving, the THX logo appearing, and then the shining. Music/Sounds: The "Tex 1“, ”Tex Action“ and "Broadway DVD" Deep Note. On The Matrix: Path of Neo variant, the original Deep Note is heard. Availability: Rare but current. It's seen on THX certified games. The original variant can be found on Shadow Ops: Red Mercury. Scare Factor: Medium to high because of the dark atmosphere and the Deep Note. But this gets a bit worse on the next one... 2nd Logo (2005) Nicknames: "Galaga", "8-Bit", "Soul Calibur III THX", "Galagas and Deep Notes” Trailer: On a white background, we see the words "PLAY GAME!?" in a regular video game font flashing in red. Two lines of all-red aliens from the arcade game Galaga come from the top of the screen, cross each other, make a U-turn, and merge into one big section. A third section comes from the bottom of the screen, spins around, and goes into the big section. A fourth section does the same thing. A fifth section of aliens comes from the top of screen and makes a U-turn. It goes into the big section too. Two or three more sections go into the big section. As the aliens get in their place, an all-red starfighter comes from the bottom of the screen and stops. One of its guns moves a little bit like an arm. Then its guns all bend over, signaling the beginning of an 8-bit rendition of the THX "Deep Note". However, one of the aliens gets mad, and the others run away, prompting the starfighter to shoot it, and it does. The aliens then get back together, and the stafighter's guns all bend over once again, which signals the beginning of a regular "Deep Note". A red "THX" logo with a "CERTIFIED GAME" byline (in the same font as "PLAY GAME?!" earlier) moves the aliens out of the way while the spaceship's guns "wave" to the aliens. When the "THX" logo is in the middle of the screen, the starfighter is on top of it and zooms off. The entire trailer then pixelates into a black background, a shiny "THX" logo, and the byline "CERTIFIED GAME" in Arial. The finished logo shines. FX/SFX: Too much to mention in delightfully retro 8-bit graphics (except after the pixelation). Music/Sounds: The opening theme of Galaga, various 8-bit sounds (including sounds from Galaga and the beginning of an 8-bit rendition of the Deep Note), and finally the Deep Note (from the “Broadway” logo). Availability: This only appeared on Soul Calibur III for the PS2. Scare Factor: NIGHTMARE. (Not really) Category:2005 Category:Silver Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:White Text Logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:High Ranked Logos Category:Medium to High Category:Minimal Ranked Logos Category:Green Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in the 2000s Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Red Logos Category:2016 Category:Loud Logos Category:Complete monster Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Karma Houdini Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that scare Kissasheep Category:Video Game Logos Category:Logos that could scare me Category:Blue Logos Category:Logos that scare everyone on the whole universe Category:THX Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Kirby Category:Logos that scare Unikitty Category:Logos that act like Meghann Cooke from Supernanny Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Logos that act like Adam Lanza Category:Logos that act like 6IX9INE Category:Logos that act like SupernannyYes25 from the Supernanny Wiki Category:Logos that scare Eevee and make them cry Category:Logos that act like Playboi Carti Category:Logos that act like Kanna Kamui from Miss Kobayshi's Dragon Maid Category:Logos that act like Screen Gems Category:Logos that act like Soviet Union Category:Logos that act like Kim Jong-un Category:The audience is now deaf Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku crying Category:Turn it up! TURN IT UP! Category:Tantruming youngsters Category:Logos so scary that will scare the crap out of you, Fall off your chair, hit your head, cry, you put the mine song earrape on your computer without headphones and yell the lyrics and the street will hear Category:Logos that scare Metal Ball (BFDI) Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Logos that are so scary they make you poop your pants at Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur and he gets so mad that he kills RobotboyFTW PeppaPigFTL and everyone fucking cries and floods GoCity and they let you pay a huge fine for fucking up GoCity Category:Logos that make Hatsune Miku cry Category:Logos that make Joel and Vinny (Vinesauce) both panic Category:Children who act like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls Category:Yrjyuk Category:I have screaming on Mondays, crying for dear life on Tuesdays, whining on Wednesdays, et cetra, et cetra. Category:Uyjut Category:Dfb Category:T Category:H Category:X Category:C Category:E Category:R Category:I Category:F Category:D Category:G Category:A Category:M Category:S Category:Logos that act like GT Interactive (Blood) Category:Logos that make Jellybean cry so loud the street can hear Category:Logos which are extremely scary that you try to think to nuke North Korea and force the guards to execute Kim-Jong Un and Pyongyang gets abandoned Category:Logos that make you play the Soviet Union national anthem EARRAPE volume 4120% at the North Korea-South Korea Border at the North Korean side and North Korean and Chinese people dies Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logos that scare Talking Tom and Friends Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Technologics Logos Category:Logos that scare Microsoft Sam Category:Logos that scare Lucy Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that are scary it makes you run away, shit on elmo and elmo gets happy he makes an episode of elmos world about poop